


The Wonderfully Unexpected

by Smiles4Evur



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiles4Evur/pseuds/Smiles4Evur
Summary: Lars and Sadie encounter something new in their relationship. How will they move forward?





	The Wonderfully Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic I wrote for Valentine's Day 2019. Enjoy~!!!  
> (This fic is in line with a headcannon I have that Sadie's love will return Lars back to being fully human again, but he'll be able to switch back and forth between Pink and his Orange Tan self!)
> 
> This fic was written after Season 5 of Steven Universe has aired. There are no spoilers so do not worry.

He wasn’t suppose to say anything. He didn’t have to. But with ingredients like sweet baby corn in round 1, baby carrots in round 2, and round 3 literally having baby food on top of the host asking him what he was expecting to do with the winning prize money. With all of that and his adrenaline and emotions running at an all time high, he said it. Despite hundreds of people watching. Despite being on a national television cooking competition. Despite him and Sadie promising that they would reveal everyone the truth when he returned. He said it.

“I...I want it for me. For her. To show everyone back home that I can do this for myself, for Sadie, and for a our baby. SADIE I’M DOING THIS FOR US!”

By the time he realized his declaration that had left the show host and judges in amazement, the cooking timer went off. Without time to process the possible consequences, he had to keep going. He had to win. HE HAD TO.

He hadn’t expected to life to lead him down this path. To work at a donut shop, to get abducted into space, to be recognized as an amazing chef on T.V despite losing in the final round. To fall in love. 

Scratching his orange curls, and staring at his phone filled with messages as the train began to leave Empire City Station, he chuckled. Life, definitely had a lot of things he wasn’t expecting.  
It was unexpected. By him, by the host, by the judges, by his opponent (who was taking him as a serious competitor), by everyone watching at home, or by Sadie. 

This wasn’t the first time. After all they both go out of their way for each other all the time. They can rely and depend on each other. Which is why despite finding out the news together in the patient room with Dr. Maheswaran, they said they would figure this out together. 

Sadie remembers the time when Lars first confessed to her. He shouted it, much like he did on TV now. In front of all of Beach City. His pink hair blowing in the wind. His hands and legs shaking, much like her own heart did at the time. 

However, if he was in a mess before, he was completely done when she responded with her own confession.

“I love you too Lars.”

Her confession to him was as baffling as his to her. After crying and screaming back and forth, they sealed it with a kiss. One that had given him a second chance in more ways than one. It had given her a second chance as well. 

This time, they could be there for each other in the right way. They could love each other openly in a good way. Without pushing away the other. Without being selfish. Without needing to be afraid.

After calming down from their freak out at the sudden news in the Hospital, Lars had told her that he loves her. That its her body, and no matter what she chooses, he will be there no matter what. His words meant more to her than anything.

They took a chance with each other. So why, not take another. That was the plan. But before they could tell everyone the news when they reached home, her mother showed them both the a particularly exciting letter Lars’ parents received in the mail before boarding the train the next morning. 

 

“I will win” he had whispered to her with serious determination. He then waved goodbye, to Steven and his family, Connie, the Cool Kids, Off Colors, Sadie’s mom, and Sadie.

At the time, she didn’t understand what made up his mind. Why he was so determined on winning. Why he looked at her with such love and intensity, and vow. Why after he shook the judges hands and walked out of the studio he said he would continue to work hard until he becomes good enough. 

“You jerk,” she whispered wiping the tears away as they slide to the scar on her cheek “you’re more than good enough. You always were.”

Now sitting in her room with purchased supplies on her floor, she had made up her mind. 

The sun was about to set, and the smell of the ocean breeze brushed along the his button down and slacks. Upon arriving back, Lars went to the beach to find a congratulations party for him. He smiled, as if he knew that despite not taking first they would all do this for him.

His parents and Barbara said how proud they were of him. The Off Colors said how they are honored that he is their captain. The Cool Kids say he did come second and THAT still counted for something. Steven along with Connie and the Gems said that he was amazing and definitely should have won.  
It all made him bashfully blush and he reflexively scratched the side of his tan face where his scar was.

Looking around however, it was obvious that Sadie was nowhere to be found. No one knew where she was.

Suddenly, they heard something along the warm summer wind. It reached Lars stood in shock as he pushed back his long tied up hair. Words of familiar melody of an island adventure long ago, began to play. Along with everyone, he turned to find her on the roof of the Big Donut. 

Mic in hand, she wore her signature rocker jacket over a pretty blue dress. Her short cut blonde hair with a single pink dyed streak bouncing proudly above her shoulders as she swayed and sang in front of the giant donut.

It was captivating. But everyone was broken out of the performance upon hearing the last word.

And now,  
for the rest of our life  
We can be who we are  
As husband,  
And wife.

Before anyone could react Sadie pulled down string that unfurled a banner that hung upon the Big Donut, and read the words.

“Lars?” she said shakily into the mic, “Will you marry me? I want to be with you always.”

He hadn’t expected it. Not the tears that fell uncontrollably from his eyes. Not his heart from beating out of his chest. Not for her, to do this. For him.

She had not expected it. His reaction as he dropped his drink. Him activating his powers, turning pink, creating a portal, and running at full force as she climbed down from the ladder to meet him halfway upon him giving her his response.

“Y-y-YEAH!” he managed to choke out. "I, want to be with you too!" 

Neither one of them expected this. This love, this life. With each other, with everyone. But upon embracing on the beach with a kiss that jumped Lars’ heart once again to change back his hue, they knew. There was only one answer really.

No one had expected it. Which is why, it was all so wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short little fic and that your days are filled with love~!!!


End file.
